


I swear that I'm a good kid (good for nothing at all)

by Firelilywrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mythomagic, OOC, Sort Of, The Hades Figurine, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelilywrites/pseuds/Firelilywrites
Summary: After arriving home from the quest to save Artemis, Nico and Percy go for a walk on a path they've already followed.Or, set in a time travel fic, Nico looses Bianca again, and Percy got thrown in a fridge.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I swear that I'm a good kid (good for nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a time travel fic so they have already lived through it, but it goes a little differently this time. A lot, actually, but hey, you got platonic nico and percy, what can i do.

Nico walked in, eyes innocent but hurt and worried as he looked to Percy. Percy felt the too familiar sense of deja vu settle over him. “Where is she?” Nico asked, innocent again, as he should be.

Percy glanced at the others. “Let’s go for a walk, yeah?” He approached Nico, not letting the others speak yet. He and Nico needed to talk.

Nico nodded and they walked away, towards the forest on the horse riding path. Thick silence settled over them as they strolled, some wood nymphs looking at them curiously, until Nico said, “Does Annabeth know?” 

Percy felt his shoulders sag, relieved from tension he hadn’t noticed. “No.” 

Nico nodded, shortly as the topic neither wanted to move to approached too quickly. “So..” He kicked a rock off the side of the path, hands in his pockets. “She’s dead?” 

“Yeah.” Percy said breathlessly, regret heavy in his stomach. “She… she knew.”

“She knew?” 

“That she wasn’t supposed to be here. Alive.” Percy answered. “I tried but she-” Percy caught himself, though he couldn’t tell if he was going to laugh or cry. “She pushed me into a fridge to stop me.” 

A ghost of a smile painted Nico’s features. He looked older in a way he shouldn’t be, the idea of his sister being dead settling itself in the corner of his mind it practically owned at this point. “That desperate to get away from me, huh?” Nico mused, mostly to himself, even if tears were threatening to spill now.

“Can I have my figurine?” He asked, hand held out expectantly and eyes on Percy again. 

Percy laughed this time, softly and bordering on sobbing, but fished the Hades figurine out of his pocket and gave it to Nico. “Should I expect you to start wishing me dead?” Percy asked, trying to keep the depressing playful atmosphere on the more playful end. 

“I dunno, should I expect you to start assuming I want you dead?” 

Percy faked being offended. “I don’t even do that until next summer!”

Nico hummed, a little too upset to laugh now. “You couldn’t have… I dunno, stopped her from grabbing it?” 

“I don’t even know where she got it, let alone when.” Percy answered. “I wish I did, Nico.”

“I know.” Nico mumbled. He examined the figurine. “It’s weird. I could feel when it happened, y’know? Will was trying to show me how to shoot a bow and I just felt… depressed, suddenly. It happened last time, too, but I didn’t know what it was then.” 

They stopped walking, somewhere in the Capture The Flag area because they sat on a worn down set of dirt steps from campers running up and down them. Nico rubbed his nose. Percy fiddled with his hands. “I’m sorry.” Percy blurted. 

“Not your fault the Fates wanted her gone.” Nico answered, rubbing dirt off the figure. 

Percy didn’t seem to agree, but he got comfortable on the tree growing next to the steps. “Right, tell me about mythomagic.” 

“What?”

“I don’t want to sit here and let us both get depressed, and talking strategy sucks, so tell me about your card game. I got thrown into a fridge for it so, spill.” 

Nico blinked, trying to understand Percy’s logic before giving in and getting comfortable. “Pick a god.” 

“Poseidon.” 

“He has 600 attack damage on regular hits…”


End file.
